


the feeding chamber

by amber_management



Category: Original Work
Genre: Binge Drinking, Captivity, Consensual Non-Consent, Drunkenness, Excessive Drinking, F/F, Force-Feeding, Gen, Immobility, Inflation, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_management/pseuds/amber_management
Summary: they had a dungeon, sure, but it wasn't a dungeon where they tortured people and killed them- it's where they gave them everything they ever could have wanted, including feeding them enough food to feed a very large army
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	the feeding chamber

They'd been chained up for a very long time at this point, but none of them minded. Their bottles were always full of alcohol and their tubbing was always full of thicky pureed food and thick-shakes, so they were very happy. 

Julie was proud of what they'd accomplished. These girls used to be so thin their ribs stuck through their skin, and now they were almost entirely immobile and drunk almost every moment of every day. Some of them weren't even able to lift their arms anymore, so the chains had to be moved lower, though it wasn't necessary. They wouldn't be going anywhere quickly.

There was a strong sense of pride that Julie felt whenever she looked at the contraptions that Ella had installed in their basement. It moved and it funnelled food down into the mouths of the waiting women, and the bottles were constantly filled with strong alcohol that they suckled on whenever they weren't being fed like an infant sucking on a mothers breast. 

Sometimes they giggled, sometimes they slept, sometimes they just stared into space and fell into their own realities, but no matter what, they always had something in their mouth, whether it was a thick plastic tube flowing thick food-turned-liquid into their gullets or the bottle filled with alcohol that they made sure to keep filled or something of the sort. Some of them were too fat now to chew, so the tube was almost always on. One or two of them were still too thin, and they still retained the ability to use their jaw for more than drooling, but soon, that would no longer be a problem. 

Julie stood on the staircase to the basement, watching the women slowly gain enough weight to be desirable, constantly drunk, forever fat, and exactly how they liked it. Sometimes, Julie would go down there and run her hands under their thick folds of fat and watch their thick torso's jiggle, would tip their bottles up higher than they could ever reach so the alcohol rushed down their throats and watched as they swallowed faster than they ever had before, would feed them fistfuls of food and watch as they licked it off her fingers, loved listening to them complain about how full they were in slurred voices and then greedily ingest more and more just because they could-

Footsteps on the stairs above her and Julie looked up as Ella came down with one of the bottles, freshly filled with fresh alcohol, and labelled. "Hello my dear," she greeted Jullie as they met on the stairs, and they spared a moment of closeness to place a kiss on each other's lips. "Admiring our girls again?"

"You know how much I love them," Julie laughed. "But not nearly enough as I love you."

Ella smiled. "They're getting plump. I'm proud. They're doing so well."

"Our little piggies," Julie agreed as she pulled Ella closer to her. "All they do is eat, and god, you know how much I love watching them eat."

"I know," Ella said. "Another feeding session is going to start soon. I'm just going to give Sarah her bottle and then I've got to get to work. Are you alright here without me? You won't have too much fun without me?"

Grinning, Julie placed another, harder kiss on Ella's lips, pinching them between her teeth as she pulled away. "No promises. You know how sometimes I get carried away."

Laughing softly, Ella finally managed to pull away. "I know very well," she said as she touched down on the floor of the basement, stepping around soft cushions and blankets until she made it to Sarah's spot, her head leaning heavily against the wall behind her, her eyes half-lidded and glazed, and her hands chained to the wall. Ella unlocked her chains and Sarah reached for the bottle with eager fingers before Ella had even held it out. "You're a thirsty girl today, huh?" She said, pleased, as Sarah brought the bottle to her lips as high as she could reach and a tiny trickle flowed through the cap. "Sorry it took me so long, we ran out, but I'm going to bring some more after work for you all. Until then, Julie will be looking after you. You're alright with that, aren't you? Of course, you are. See you soon." 

When Ella was gone and it was just Julie and the girls again, Julie slowly made her way down the stairs. The basement stunk of alcohol and spiled food, but it was a scent that Julie was well accustomed to. The girls all looked at her with glazed eyes as she approached, but were all too fat and drunk to move. Not that they would have. They all loved Julie, and her presence only meant good things for them, and besides, they were all too fat to move at all, really.

Sarah was too occupied with her bottle to even notice that Julie was there, so she left her be for now. Jessie was asleep, but she wouldn't be for long when the whirring started and the tubes forced their way into her mouth and she greedily swallowed as much food as she could stuff into herself. Tanya was too fat to do anything, now, not even be chained to the wall, so Julie just let her sit there and wait for her third feeding for the morning. But Allison was awake, and she was hungry, and always willing to indulge Julie, so without a second thought, Julie made her way over to where Allison was resting, immobile and incredibly intoxicated and more than a little willing for some fun.

"Allison," Julie greeted pleasantly as she went to the cabinet they kept down there for emergencies- and for fun- and pulled out a box of chocolates. Allison loved chocolates, and her eyes lit up at the familiar box. "Hungry? How about a snack before feeding time, huh? Do you like the sound of that? I know you do, my hungry girl."

Allison was always, _always_ hungry, and always ready to be stuffed full. She loved being full. In her few moments of lucidity, she told them how much she loved it, how she loved being stuffed to the brim, how she loved being there and being how she always wanted to be and how they wanted her to be. She loved it. And they loved that she loved it.

Julie pulled a stool over so she could sit in front of Allison's prone body. Her bottle was between her legs, too far for her to reach, and Julie picked it up as she took the lid off of the box of chocolates. "Here you go," Julie placed the chocolate into Allison's waiting maw. Drool was already starting to trickle down her chin. "You're always so eager, Allison. That's what I love about you."

With every chocolate that Julie plopped into Allison's waiting mouth, she washed it down with a large gulp of alcohol, and by the end of it, Allison was struggling to reach her vast stomach. They didn't talk much any more, they didn't really need to, but Allison groaned lowly and Julie knew what she needed. "You want a tummy rub?" she asked innocently as she fitted her fingers under Allison's folds. Her body jiggled with every slight touch and Julie was mesmerised. She pinched a fold of fat between her fingers and watched Allison whole form quiver and a slow moan came from her mouth. Julie looked up at her with a grin. "You like this, huh? Are you full? Well, don't worry. Feeding time's about to start."

She knew what they had today, and it wasn't a shake. Full-fat cream, thick milk, melted butter, eggless cake batter, icing, tequila, vodka, gin, bourbon, and whatever else Ella had managed to fit into the vat. Julie couldn't wait. Her favourite pastime was watching the girls get stuffed unfathomably full until they moaned and squirmed about how tight and cramped their guts were, and then watch them eagerly eat more and more until it was all the machine could to do pump more into them before they already finished what they'd been given.

Her girls were always so greedy. That's part of what Julie loved about them. No matter how fully they claimed to be or how drum-tight their bellies were or how immobile they became, they were always, no matter what, so greedy for more, always more, so much more.

Some of the girls couldn't even chew any more, and all they could do was suck, and when they didn't have something in their mouths, they yelled and screamed until something was between their greedy plump lips. If it wasn't their bottle full of alcohol or the tube that administered their hourly meals, it was a dummy soaked in butter and powder and melted chocolate.

There was a loud siren from above and all the girls were instantly alert, knowing what was coming, as the tubes slid down from the hidden slots in the ceiling and automatically inserted themselves into the girl's mouths. Already knowing the routine here, the girls opened up without thought or question and started to greedily guzzle down the thick loads of the mixture.

They were silent, nothing but the thick sound of swallowing and the sloshing of the concoction in their stomachs. The more they drank, the more they started to make noise. Some of them moaned in ecstasy, some of them groaned in pain, some of them huffed and puffed as their lungs were compressed, some of them had their stomachs making so many noises that Julie could barely stop herself from sliding her hand down her pants, but somehow, she managed it.

She waited until the tubes were almost empty, and despite the girls knowing exactly how long they would be fed for, they continued to suck and suck and suck, and when the tube was finally pulled free, they made a pitiful noise low in their throats.

Now, this... this was Julie's favourite part.

Most of the girls were too fat and immobile to even move their arms far enough to rub at their painful, overstuffed stomachs, and Julie got to go around the room, one by one, and rub the pain away, slide her hands under their folds and giggle their fat and sooth their tight bellies until they were groaning and drooling and begging her for more. "Soon," she'd coo. "You'll be fed again soon."

No matter what, Julie loved her huge, jiggly ladies.

**Author's Note:**

> ~dova


End file.
